Ben and Gwen
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: No aliens, no magic, no time travel or a world in danger. It's just Ben, Gwen and whoever is fortunate enough to be included in the world. The pair possess some similarities from the original franchise, but the rest are associated to the hentai. Check it out and tell me what you think of it.
1. Prologue

Creation began on 07-27-14

Creation ended on 07-27-14

Ben 10

Ben and Gwen

A/N: It's a crossover with _Aki Sora_. Why? Because I can! Nobody else has ever done it, so I get to be the unique case, being the first to do it! As a crossover, it's more _Aki Sora _than anything _Ben 10_-ish; no aliens, no magic, no time travel or world in danger. Just Ben and Gwen.

"Ben, raise your arms up a little," went Gwen to her cousin, Ben, bathing with him one warm afternoon, scrubbing his shoulders.

"Ah-ha! That tickles, Gwen," said Ben to her, feeling two lumps brush against his back. "Gwen, did your breasts get bigger again?"

"No," she told him. "You wanna touch 'em?"

"What? No way. I'm not a baby."

But Gwen reached for his left hand and placed it on her right bosom. This made Ben feel a little uneasy, touching her like this.

"Even when you grow up, you can still hold it and suck on it, Ben," she explained to him.

Ben's uneasiness dissipated a little…and then he lowered his head to her other bosom and put his mouth on the nipple.

"Ah," she gasped, closing her eyes and letting her brain process this new sensation.

She then placed her right hand on his shoulder.

_Back then,_ thought Ben to himself, _we were just fooling around when left to our own devices._

Ben continued to suckle on her breast like an infant until he stopped and looked right at her.

"Gwen, do you love me?" He asked her, curious right then.

"I love you," she answered him, smiling.

"I love you, too," he told her. _And there wasn't even a time where I thought…that the day would come where…I couldn't just throw those words around like I did back then._

To be continued…

A/N: I'll try to make short chapters so that whoever reads them will desire more and know what to expect in future installments. I would seriously appreciate if readers would give me some reviews and not just follow or favor. I wanna be the best there is on this site with the ideas and possibilities that are mine and unique. At least somewhere along the ranks of those that write the _Evangelion_ stories like Gunman and Random1377.


	2. Coming of Age

Creation began on 07-27-14

Creation ended on 12-05-14

Ben 10

Ben and Gwen: Coming of Age

Sometimes, Ben had to wonder when his life became off kilter by whatever factors that were there to be seen and those that weren't seen. One factor, however, that was seen by him was Gwen's current phase that involved her not keeping her room tidy, which resulted in him having to clean it for her every day.

"Still at it, Gwen?" The fifteen-year-old boy asked his fifteen-year-old cousin, standing in front of the doorway to her room.

Gwen, watching a martial arts movie on her computer while eating some potato chips, spoke up and said, "I had just remembered that I borrowed two Blu-rays from the library and just started watching them. If I had forgotten about them, I'd have to pay the fines for late returns."

As he started collecting her dirty clothes near her bed, Ben told her that her borrowed discs were due tomorrow, so she would have to return them within that time to avoid paying the fines. And maybe if she were to just talk with her parents about their intrusion into her diary, she could drop her rebellious phase and go back to being orderly like she had always been.

"…Of course, I'm not one to talk," he went on. "I've had to clean both our rooms since you stopped cleaning yours. Now, I can't sleep without the smell of lemons around my bed, Gwen… Urgh!"

He got caught off his guard at the sight of Gwen's underwear, still on Gwen's legs, and being shown through her reflection in the mirror of hers that she used to examine herself in her outfits to make sure she looked alright.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, unaware of the cause of his gasp.

"Nothing," he lied; he didn't want her to know what he was thinking just a few minutes ago. "Just something I ate an hour ago. I can't get the taste out of my mouth."

Once he had gathered her dirty laundry and took it to the washing machine downstairs, he allowed himself a moment to clear his head. Lately, there were times where he did think of Gwen as a very beautiful lady, but other times, his way of thinking about her was less than the way a person was supposed to think about a girl his own age.

"It's been a long time," he expressed, holding a pair of Gwen's panties, and then tossing them into the washing machine.

-x-

"…Honestly, Ben, I think you would go for a girl like Gwen," said Elena Validus to Ben the next day they were in school.

"Huh? What would make you say that?" Ben asked her, helping her put away the soccer balls in the storage shed.

"I mean, look at Gwen: Valedictorian, top of her classes, she has a black belt in martial arts, and excels in athletics and sports. All the girls go to her for lessons."

After they stored all the balls in the shed, Ben left to the tennis court, where he noticed Gwen was teaching several girls how to play the game.

"…And then you serve like this!" She instructed them, hitting the ball.

_Wow,_ he thought, but had a harder time keeping his eyes on her face than the rest of her because her outfit was Japanese, due to the students mostly being Japanese and still adjusting to living in Bellwood, so she was dressed like their instructors did as a sign of respecting their culture.

"It's hard not to look at her," went his friend, Kevin Levin, showing up behind him, surprising him.

"Huh?!" He gasped.

"Your cousin's a looker," Kevin expressed.

"Hey, that's crossing a line," Ben told him, but his friend left already. "That's crossing a serious line."

Thud. He felt something small his left shoe, and saw a tennis ball beside him.

"Hey, Ben," he turned and saw Gwen, who was now in front of him.

"Hey, Gwen," he responded.

-x-

"Arigato!" The girls thanked Gwen, bowing to her before they left.

After school let out, Ben greeted his cousin with a smile and a can of soda for the fifth time. It was getting to the point where he wondered where the line between her immaturity and his maturity was now, since she frequently left her wallet at home.

"Thanks again, Ben," she praised him, accepting the canned soda from him and sat on a bench off the tennis court. "I can't believe I didn't bring my wallet with me again."

"It's your fault you didn't bring it with you," he told her. "Don't you think your rebellious phase against your parents has gone far enough?"

"No way," she expressed; her rebellious phase all started when her parents suggested that when she apply for college in the next four years, she go live with their aunt. "What are your plans for the future, Ben? You're still vying for the soccer scholarship, since you've confessed that you're not good at many of your other classes. Could you really imagine not being able to see me as often as we do now?"

Ben sighed and found that he couldn't answer that question right away. There was a time where he might've questioned his family living with Gwen's, but that was long ago, and he never liked to admit it, but there was always something being in his cousin's company that was different than his relationship with his other friends. He guessed it was because they've been together in the same house since they were both five years old.

"Say, Ben," went Gwen to her cousin, "you care to try your hand at tennis?"

"Huh? Um…okay," he answered her.

-x-

"Oh, come on, Gwen!" Ben gasped, unable to believe that his cousin would put him through this stunt by making him wear the girls' uniform before they started to play tennis. "Is this really even necessary to do?!"

"Would you relax?" Gwen responded, not even the least bit bothered by her cousin's current situation. "You look like you could pass for a girl."

"But…it's breezy between my legs!"

"Try swinging the racket."

"Like this?" Ben asked, trying to ignore the breeze between his legs and swing the racket, but he was extremely uncomfortable.

Gwen, on the other hand, was fine with the breeze.

To be continued…

A/N: Please, make do with this chapter until I get to work on the third. A sneak of what's to come will involve what was in the first chapter, but awkward and so on. Peace out!


	3. Bath Time Shock

Creation began on 12-08-14

Creation ended on 12-10-14

Ben 10

Ben and Gwen: Bath Time Shock

"…I can't believe Kevin saw us like that," Ben said to Gwen as they were using the bathroom.

Dropping her skirt to the floor, Gwen turned her head and said, "But at least he won't go running his mouth to anyone. He did say that you looked cute in a dress, though."

Washing his hands and face, Ben was less than amused by that fact. Another fact he wasn't amused by was that Kevin saw them together in a very intimate position as Gwen was teaching him how to play tennis while he was wearing the uniform. He was about to say something else to Gwen about that matter, but as he turned to face her after turning the water in the sink off, he received quite a shock.

"Oh!" He gasped, seeing Gwen in all her glory, from the flawless skin on her back to her long legs.

"Huh?" Gwen responded.

"I wish you had told me you were going to take a bath," he told her.

"You can be so easy to tease half the time," she expressed. "Care to join me?"

"Huh? No, no, no, Gwen."

"What? We used to do this all the time."

"That was back when we were younger."

"You're saying you don't want to?"

"I'm not saying that, per se…but…"

Unfortunately, Ben couldn't find any reason or excuse to refuse Gwen, and joined her in the bath. As she was in the tub, he was scrubbing his wrists.

"It seems like forever since we last did something like this," she told him.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You're quite big."

"Huh?!"

"Your back, I mean."

"Oh."  
"Looks like you really are a man, Ben."

"It's called maturity, Gwen."

Gwen then stepped out of the tub, picked up a sponge.

"I'll wash your back," she offered.

"Uh, that's not necessary," he told her, bothered by her touching his back.

But like before, he couldn't fight her offer, and sat on the stool as she scrubbed his back.

"I remember back when we were younger, I would always wash your back," she told him.

"Yeah," he agreed with her.

"Say, Ben…did you get aroused while I was teaching you tennis?"

"What?! No, I…"

Gwen placed her left hand on his privates, and then he tried to remove it, but she then placed her right hand over his. Just asking that question had surprised him.

"Hmm… Then why is this so stiff, huh?" She asked him, smirking.

"Uh, Gwen, you're…" He tried to speak, but the feeling of her breasts pressing against his back silenced him.

"I mean, didn't the sight of the Japanese transfer students get to you a little bit?" Gwen continued to question him. "They were nice to look at."

"No, that's not why," he confessed.

"Then was it because you were caught wearing the uniform?"

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then…was it because of me?"

Ben stayed quiet after being asked that, and that was all Gwen needed to know the truth.

"You naughty and dirty boy," she called him, "having such thoughts on your cousin."

"I…I…" He couldn't speak out, so Gwen did something he didn't expect her to do.

She started rubbing him down there, and he became disoriented, unable to say anything.

"There, there," she told him, rest her chin on his shoulder; she sounded seductive. "Just relax. You don't have to do anything."

"Gwen…"

He felt stiffer than he did before she touched him down there. His arms fell to his sides. Then, he felt something else happening down there. He felt…hot, and it wasn't his cousin's body heat that was causing this to take effect.

"Let it all out," she whispered in his ear.

"Gwen… Gwen… Gwen!" He now felt so hot that he probably thought he was going to explode as he spoke to her. "Stop it!"

SPLAT! They both heard a sound emanating from Ben, who then panted as they both leaned forward.

Ben, flushed, looked down at Gwen's hands and saw them covered in some strange fluid that came out of him. It was grayish-white, gooey and sticky. He felt embarrassed…and disgusted…and everything else that he couldn't say or think.

SLAM! He ran out of the bathroom and into his room, leaving Gwen on the floor by herself, her hands now on the floor in a small puddle of fluids.

-x-

"Where's Ben?" Kenneth Tennyson asked Gwen, as he noticed that the meal table was short a person that wasn't present in the house like these two were.

"He went to bed early," she said to her brother, keeping what happened between her cousin secret from the family.

Up in his room, laying in his bed, Ben was wide awake, still flushed from what Gwen did to him.

To be continued…

A/N: What do you think of this now? If anyone watched or read the Aki Sora franchise, they would know how this happened in the bathroom. Review, please!


	4. Shame

Creation began on 12-15-14

Creation ended on 01-10-15

Ben 10

Ben and Gwen: Shame

As Gwen stepped into the kitchen the next day, she noticed a note on the table in front of her lunch. It was addressed to her from Ben, saying, _"I hope you enjoy your lunch today."_

_Why did I do that to him?_ She thought, packing her lunch and stepping out of the house to head to school. _Why did I do that?_

She could only suspect that Ben was disgusted with her…and he had every right to be disgusted. She had masturbated him, and it made him feel dirty!

-x-

Ben wasn't sure how to be around Gwen. He hadn't gotten over what had happened in the bathroom last night, and he felt that he couldn't really tell anyone about it. His cousin had given him his first hand job, and it felt awful, and, at the same, it felt good…in a sickening way.

_I barely slept last night,_ he thought, barely able to focus during his classes the entire day. _I can't even face Gwen about it._

As school was close to letting out, Ben was putting away the soccer balls and softball equipment when Gwen showed up.

"Ah!" Ben gasped.

"Hey, Ben," Gwen greeted him. "Look, I just wanna talk about last night."

"I can't," he said, and ran off. "I can't!"

"Ben, wait!" She called out to him, chasing him. "Ben!"

He turned a corner, but when she got there, he had disappeared.

"Ben? Ben!" She called out to him, but got no response.

Ben was gone.

-x-

"…No, I haven't seen him since I left out of school," Kevin told Gwen, working on his car in the garage. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Gwen told him, after confirming that Ben hadn't left the school with either him or Elena, and she called home earlier, only to find that Ben hadn't returned there, either. _He must be somewhere__…__or still at the school._

-x-

The rain outside was soaking everything it could touch, but Ben didn't find a reason to care much about it. He had hid from Gwen in the storage shed until she had left, but waited too long that he was locked inside it, and he was unsure if anyone would even realize that he was in there until he either suffered from malnourishment or went crazy.

_I can't believe I waited so long to leave,_ he thought, looking out the window above his head, his only source of light in the darkness of the shed. "Gwen, I should've just talked with you about last night."

-x-

She had checked his usual spots up until it started raining, and she was getting soaked. But Gwen refused to stop looking for her cousin.

_He wasn't at the library, the arcade or the smoothie place,_ she thought, now feeling water had soaked her pants completely. _Come on, Ben, where are you?_

FLASH-CLASH! Just as a truck past her, thunder and lightning started to act up in the rainclouds over the town.

"Ah," Gwen expressed, wanting to find Ben as soon as possible. _If he's nowhere else, then that could mean he's at the one place I lost sight of him._

With that possibility in mind, she immediately rushed back to the school, already feeling soaked to the bone in her pants.

-x-

_"I'm sorry, Gwen! I'm sorry, Gwen!"_ Ben recalled a time during a previous summer when he pushed Gwen into a lake as a joke and she almost drowned. _"I'm sorry, Gwen! I'm sorry, Gwen!"_

Although she survived, he couldn't stop apologizing for his fault.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," he muttered in the bluish-gray darkness of the shed.

Clank. He turned to the door as it suddenly opened up, revealing a shadowed person in front of him.

With more light exposed to his eyes, he shielded them with his right hand until they adjusted to the intensity, which took a few seconds, and then he removed his hand and got a better perception of the person in front of him.

It was Gwen, soaked to the bone, panting and drenched in sweat to go along with the rainwater.

"Gwen," he expressed, getting up and approaching her.

They hugged and Gwen apologized for taking so long to find him.

"No," he told her, letting her go. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"What for?" She asked him.

"This is all my fault," he began to explain. "For a while now, I've been having unpleasant, lewd thoughts about you. Even though you're my cousin, I've been lusting after you. I couldn't face you after last night, worried about what you might think of me. I am sorry."

"It's okay," Gwen told him. "I shouldn't have done what I did to you last night. The truth is… I like you a little more than I say I do. I often worry that I might lose you to the days ahead of us, that you'll leave me and I'll never see you again."

It seemed as though both cousins had hidden fears that they just got out in front of them.

"Achoo!" Gwen suddenly sneezed.

_I can't believe she caught a chill because of me,_ thought Ben, removing his coat and giving it to her. "Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah," she agreed.

To be continued…

A/N: The next chapter will probably be the final chapter of this story. It will escalate into what will be between the two cousins. I hope more people read it later on.


	5. What your Heart Wants

Creation began on 01-10-15

Creation ended on 05-07-15

Ben 10

Ben and Gwen: What your Heart Wants

They made it home half past seven, finding it empty…and a note stuck to the refrigerator.

Ben pulled it off and read that their parents and Kenneth left out sometime ago looking for them.

"I'll give our parents a call and tell them we're fine," he told Gwen.

"I'll…achoo! I'll just take a shower," she responded, and left up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I'll prepare some soup for you."

-x-

After calling their parents and informing them that he was fine and that he and Gwen were home (as well as suggesting that they go see a movie or something to relieve the stress of his short time being missing), Ben had finished preparing Gwen's soup and brought it to her room.

Gasp! He didn't anticipate that she would forget to close the door to her room, and, once again, he saw her bare skin.

Gwen, removing the towel that covered her as she proceeded to put on her lingerie, turned to see her cousin standing by the door, holding a bowl of soup, and realized that she had forgot to close the door.

"Sorry," she apologized to him, and he turned his face away to give her privacy.

"It's okay," he responded.

Once she was dressed in an oversized shirt, he stepped into her room and set the tray down.

"Thanks, Ben," she praised him.

"No problem."

As he turned to leave her room, Ben felt a hand grab his left wrist. He turned back to face Gwen.

"Stay," she uttered.

-x-

It was a quiet five minutes that came and went between them and the silence of the room.

Gwen, as she finished her soup, looked at Ben and asked, "So…now what?"

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"What now between us?" She clarified her question. "You say that you've been having lewd thoughts of me, lusting after me and so on. I confessed that I like you a lot more than a cousin should. So…what now between us?"

"Oh," Ben realized.

Gwen sat her bowl aside on her nightstand and waited for him to respond.

"Well, it seems obvious that neither of us can just pretend that…everything that happened in the past few hours…never did," he expressed, "or…whatever may happen in the here and now, right?"

"I can think of one thing that could happen," she uttered. "I don't want to be separated from you."

The next thing Ben knew, he was kissing his cousin on her lips. And then, they were both on her bed…with Gwen on top him, her hands atop his shoulders as he leaned back to support their weight.

Gwen then placed her hands on either side of his face and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Ben felt on fire a little, as he balled his fists on the sheets.

"This feels right," he heard Gwen say.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I've wanted to do this sort of thing with you," she explained, and sat back on top of him. "But…"

He was now on his back as he saw Gwen lift up her shirt, revealing her bosom to him. Right then and there, he thought he was going to have a nosebleed from seeing such a heavenly sight.

"I could never think of this as something forbidden or wrong," she continued, and lowered down to his chest, removing his shirt. "I love you, Ben, and I want all of you."

"Aah…aah," he shuddered in excitement as she ran her mouth across his chest.

"Your neck," she said, licking his neck. "Your fingers… Even your tongue. All of you."

"Gwen," he breathed her name…and felt her lips on his as she kissed him again. "Gwen…"

"Lie still," she instructed him, and moved down.

"Aah," he gasped again, her hand on his most secluded, bodily area.

"You're all stiff again," she said, seductively. "Really stiff."

"Gwen," he shuddered once more, and then felt something warm and wet enclose around him. "Aah."

She had impaled herself onto his appendage…until…

"Aaaah!" Ben screamed in mild discomfort.

"Aaah!" Gwen followed suit, feeling something split in half inside her.

"Aaaah!" They both went as the pain subsided…and Gwen leaned up in relaxation.

"It's…my first time, but I didn't expect it to be so exhilarating," she said to him. "You feel so good."

"It's strange now," he told her back. "It's…all warm and sticky."

Gwen moved her legs to be on either side of his waist, easing the rest of her cousin's appendage into herself, and then lowered her head to his chest.

"I don't know when I started thinking about it, but I've wanted you in me for a long time," he heard her say to him, biting the nipple on the left side of his chest.

"Aah…aah…" He shuddered, feeling himself twitch within Gwen.

"Let me have your all," she told him, raising up for him. "Give it to me."

Ben got up and held her shoulders. He then kissed her…and lowered her onto her back, causing her legs to be spread.

"It…it feels good that you're on top, Ben," she told him, and he began thrusting into her. "Ben…ugh…does it…ugh…feel good for you?"

"Yes," he answered, speeding up. "It's…really good…Gwen."

"Knowing that…really…turns me on."

She raised her arms up to hold him under his…and then wrapped her legs around his back.

"Gwen, I…I can't… I can't stop," Ben told her, feeling her contract around him. "I'm…I'm…"

"Give it all to me, Ben," she panted, feeling herself grow hot and wet. "Ben…"

"Aaaurgh!" Ben felt himself explode into an all-white realm; it was like he'd been blinded by the intense pleasure he felt.

"Aaaurgh!" Gwen gasped and pressed her cousin's lower half closer to her with her legs. "It's… Ben, your… It's all flowing out your… Oh…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because of the pleasure.

It lasted for just a moment, but the aftereffects lingered as Ben's head fell atop Gwen's breasts, exhausted and drained of energy.

_It was like__…__every drop I had__…__just spilled out,_ Ben thought, as he moved off of Gwen and laid beside her. _It all spilled out__…__and mixed with my Gwen._

They looked at one another…and kissed again.

_Whether we should've done so or not, I'm not even sure, anymore,_ he continued. _I just wanted to held by her. That was all I really had on my mind._

-x-

As the sunlight slipped into Gwen's room through the window blinds, the girl and her love interest had spent most of the rain-filled night making love after their first time. It seemed like time just stood still for them.

"Ben! Gwen! We're home!" They heard their parents…and their afterglow had ended.

"Gwen, you left your dirty clothes in the bathroom," Gwen's mother said, approaching the girl's bedroom door.

By the time the door opened and her mother stepped inside, holding her dirty clothes from the previous day, her daughter and nephew were out of bed and inconspicuous; Ben was holding a vacuum cleaner, about to clean the floor, and Gwen was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Oh, hi, Mom," Gwen greeted her.

"Gwen, why do you have Ben clean your room?" She asked her. "That's your job."

"It's okay, really," Ben told her, putting the vacuum cleaner down and taking Gwen's dirty clothes from her hands. "I don't mind."

"He offered," Gwen expressed, putting down the book.

"You two are weird," her mother sighed, and then left them alone.

"Whatever," sighed Ben, and he started vacuuming the rug.

-x-

"…How about we go see a movie after school with Kevin and Elena?" Gwen suggested to Ben, as they walked down the street to school.

"Actually, Gwen, I was thinking of just the two of us seeing a movie," Ben suggested.

"Oh, okay, Ben. See you at lunch so we can decide what film to see."

"Okay."

Before she ran up ahead, she kissed Ben on his lips.

"I love you," she told him, and then ran up ahead, leaving him alone with the thoughts in his head.

_She's told me that many times before,_ he thought, pressing his right hand to his lips, _but this time, it just meant something a bit different._

"Come on, Ben!" She called out to him, and he ran to catch up with her.

The End

A/N: Well, that's it…until something new comes up. Please, read and review. The future is unclear.


End file.
